Let Me Buy You A Drink
by RainbowNinjaD
Summary: Oneshot. Sai wants Kabuto, Kabuto doesnt want Sai. What happens one night at the club? read to find out! R&R. okay so i suck at summaries. SaiXKabuto


Okay this was written for my uncle who wants to creep out this guy at school. It was written in a couple minutes so I expect it to be pretty bad. Gomen. Also, this is an AU fic. Rated M for Yaoi and language (me: yay! -) sorry for mistakes, I'm too lazy to re-read. oh yeah and i dont own Naruto or any of the character... unfortunately

* * *

Sai walks into the stuffy club with his head held high and an arrogant look on his face. _I'm getting me some of that ass tonight_, he thinks. The drunk and high people around him scan his body dressed in a tight fishnet shirt and black leather pants.

Sai strolls through the mass of bodies dancing close to each other. He spots a certain sliver-haired 19 year old dressed in a red corset and leather pants with holes in the sides scurrying behind the bar, rushing to get out the orders for drinks.

"Hey babe," Sai says with an obnoxious grin on his face. Kabuto looks up and rolls his red eyes. (AN: Kabuto is wearing red contacts)

"Can I help you Sai?"

"Just let me buy you a drink or two." Sai had molested Kabuto the night before. "I'm really sorry for what I did." Kabuto looks deep into Sai's eyes and saw geniality.

"Fine, I get off work in a few minutes, then you can buy me more than two drinks." Sai grins victoriously and waits for Kabuto to get off work. A couple minutes later, Kabuto walks out from behind the bar and to Sai.

"Okay I want an apple martini. I'm going to the bathroom." Sai nods and grins as Kabuto walks to the bathroom. _It's all going according to plan._

Sai orders a beer and an apple martini. Two minutes later, the drinks are delivered and Sai slips his hand in his pocket and curls his fingers around a little bottle. He looks around to make sure no one is looking and when it's safe he pulls out the bottle, opens it and pours a blue powder into the martini. He mixes it with the olive toothpick until it dissolves. Kabuto comes strolling back to Sai a minute later.

"Here's your girly drink babe," Sai says as he hands Kabuto his 'girly drink.'

"Thanks. Oh and Sai, don't call me babe," Kabuto snaps at him, taking a sip of his martini. It tastes kind of odd but he shrugs it off. Sai takes a gulp of his beer and belches loudly. Kabuto rolls his eyes and gulps the rest of his drink.

His mind goes kind of fuzzy, his body feels weird, and his pants seem to be tighter than usual. His body gets hot and his face flushed. Sai inwardly grins.

"Dance with me?" Sai asks the silver-head. Kabuto nods before he thinks about it. Sai grabs his hand and pulls him onto the dance floor, into the mess of bodies. They get to the middle of the floor and Sai pulls the man close to him, back to chest. He puts his hands on Kabuto's hips and slowly grinds into his ass to the beat of the music. Kabuto moves with Sai's body, reaching his hands up and around Sai's neck.

Sai's hand goes to Kabuto's chest and travels downward. It rests just above his pants for a minute then goes down more to a large bump in Kabuto's pants. He rubs it and a deep moan comes from Kabuto's throat. Sai smirks and does it again, earning another groan from Kabuto.

"You like that baby?" he asks huskily. Kabuto nods. "Can I take you back to my place?" Kabuto nods again and Sai pulls him off the dance floor, out the door, and into his car. Sai helps Kabuto into the car, closes the door then runs to the driver's side and gets in.

Sai starts the car and pulls out of the crowded club parking lot. Not even a minute into the drive, Sai feels Kabuto's hands on the zipper of his pants. Kabuto unbuttons the pants and pulls them down, along with the g-string Sai was wearing, releasing Sai's already hard member.

Kabuto brings the tip to his mouth and flicks his tongue on it. Sai moans and Kabuto starts sucking on the head. Sai swerves a little but gains control quickly. Kabuto licks up the sensitive underside of the hard member and sucks on the tip again, rubbing his hand up and down the shaft. Sai moans loudly and thrusts into Kabuto's mouth. He gags a bit and holds Sai's hips down.

Sai finally pulls into the drive way and Kabuto licks up the underside again. Sai leaves the car running and leans his seat back. Kabuto scoots up and takes all of Sai into his mouth, sucking on the cock. Sai feels a hot feeling in his stomach and moans loudly. Kabuto stops and sits up.

"Come and get me baby," he whispers seductively as he opens the car door and runs to Sai's front door. Sai quickly pulls his pants up and runs out of the car, not even closing the car door.

Kabuto is sitting on the porch swing when Sai finally gets to him. Kabuto lays down and spreads his still clothed legs. Sai glances at the front door. _Fuck it._ He climbs on top of Kabuto and kisses his mouth roughly, forcing his tongue into the silver-haired guy's throat. His hands move quickly down to Kabuto's pants and pulls them down, along with boxers, and grabs his already hard member.

Sai begins to pump Kabuto's cock, precum leaking out of the tip.

"Damn it Sai, just fuck me already!" Kabuto says frustrated. Sai quickly covers three fingers in saliva and pushes one into Kabuto's tight ass. He slips another in and beings make scissoring motions. Kabuto hisses occasionally and Sai slips the last finger in. He stretches Kabuto's entrance and pushes his fingers deeper. His fingers rub up against something in Kabuto that made him moan in pleasure.

Sai grins and pulls his fingers out. He pulls his pants back down and lines his cock up with Kabuto's entrance. He thrusts quickly into Kabuto. The silver-head cries out in pain and Sai let him adjust. He pulls all the way out of Kabuto then back in, over and over.

Both of them are reaching their peak when Sai starts pumping Kabuto's member. Kabuto cums. Sai feels tightening around himself and he cums right after Kabuto. He collapses on top of the warm body below him.

After what seems like forever, Sai pulls out of Kabuto and pulls him up.

"You can sleep here if you want. I have a guest bedroom." Sai pulls his pants up as Kabuto sits up and pulls his pants up.

"Thanks," Kabuto says awkwardly. The two walk into the house and upstairs. Sai shows Kabuto where the shower and the guest room is, then goes into his dark room. He lays down on his bed smiling up at the still dark ceiling. _I finally got that ass. _He gets under his covers and lays on his side, falling asleep quickly.

The door creaks open an hour later and Kabuto climbs into bed with an already asleep Sai. He cuddles with the other guy, feeling Sai pull him closer and Kabuto drifts off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So, yeah, review please! 


End file.
